


I'll be your friend

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: "I wanted a friend." Meka pleaded, pressing his face against the glass."No, you want my life." Mika replied as he grabbed the hammer off his bed. "You want to be me, but I won't let you.""Please, I want to see my Yuu-chan!" The brunette begged, "I don't want it to end like this!"That's what broke Mika's sanity, "...he's...not..." He raised the hammer up  and glared over at the mirror, "your YUU-CHAN! He's MINE!"





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Some grammar errors please don't get triggered ;-;

'All by myself, waiting for a friend to set me free.'

The brunette held the red rose in his hand as he glanced out the window. The only thing he could see was bundles of trees that surrounded the house he was sentenced to for eternity. His sapphire eyes drifted to the rose still in his possession. He walked away from the window and sat on his bed where a small bowl was placed on the surface. Inside the bowl was sugar, ashes, paint, tears, and alcohol. The boy softly touched a pointy thorn on the rose before ramming his finger into it, pricking his finger. Blue eyes squinted in pain as he allowed his ruby blood to drop into the bowl like rain droplets. 

"Bring me a friend." He begged his magic, "my magic won't help me from outside the house. Please bring me a friend."

He took the spoon off his nightstand and began stirring it quickly. The interesting items mixed perfectly with his blood creating a darken burgundy. The liquid kept rotated in a circle even when the brunette stopped stirring. An image was forming, this means the spell was complete. The young boy got off the bed and made his way over to the large mirror beside his front door. He grabbed the paint brush of his dresser and dabbed it into the liquid. He brought the damp brush up to the mirror and began painting. The paint slowly dropped downward as it did the work to create a picture for him. It showed another person's room from a different parallel universe. He could see a blonde boy sleeping in his bed as he was faced away from his own mirror. The boy found the spell in his mothers old book and decided to try it out.

"...H..." The brunette cleared his theist and continued, "h-hello?..."

Another pair of sapphire eyes suddenly opened from inside the other bedroom. The blonde sat up from his bed to show the brunette that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed, "Akane?"

"No," the witch kneeled in front of the mirror and watched the blonde search for the voice. "Over here." He announced, sending a friendly wave toward him. 

Mika didn't want to disturb Yuu so he unhooked himself from Yuu's grip and walked over to his mirror. He kneeled on the ground like the parallel boy was doing. "Who are you?"

A smile covered his lips as he touched the mirror with his right hand, "a friend."

\---------------

Mika quietly admired the boy who looked similar to him, except for his brown hair. "How is this happening? How can I see you?"

"My magic." The brunette admitted, "it only works when I'm inside my house."

"What's your name?" The blonde asked, still half asleep.

"Meka." 

"So we have the same name." Mika looked over his shoulder when he heard his lover mutter something from the bed.

"Mi..ka... don't forget to take the dog out for ice cream..." Yuu slurred, wrapping Mika's side of blankets around him so he was in a blanket burrito. "It's for...Labor Day..."

"...Okay..." The blonde rolled his eyes and faced his twin once again. "Sorry about that." 

Meka shifted his eyes over to the sleeping raven who had drool dripping down his chin. He felt his face scrunch at the sight of the boy with hair covering his face, "who's that?"

"He's my boyfriend." Mika smiled brightly, eyeing Yuu's sleeping body with love. "He's so beautiful. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Yuu let out a groan and turned away from their eyes. "That's disgusting." Meka deadpanned.

"Are you straight?" The blonde questioned, tilting his head to the side. He assumed the other boy was straight since he thought their relationship was gross. It's his opinion, he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. 

"No, I'm asexual."

Mika blinked, "asexual?" He averted his eyes from the other and looked over to his school backpack. "Sounds lonesome."

"It is," Meka answered honestly. "I want a friend so bad." 

"You don't have any friends?" 

"I'm outcasted here."

"I'm sorry," the blonde felt bad for his other, but didn't know what to do. He scratched his cheek nervously, "if I could I'd let you come to my world, but since it's impossible-"

"-Actually, its very possible." The brunette cut Mika off quickly. "All we need to do is chant a little phrase and we'd switch places." He began to gesture the process as he kept talking, "we just press our foreheads and hands to the glass and say the words in sync."

"I feel like you already knew what to say before you entered my parallel?" Mika questioned.

The brunette shrugged, "when you're alone to your thoughts, you tend to think about it all day." He sighed and brought his hands into a praying gesture, "please, I only ask for a day to be on the other side of the fence."

"Eh? I don't know..." Mika glanced over at his boyfriend, "I'd miss Yuu-chan way too much." He looked back at matching sapphire eyes that sadden after his last comment. 'Maybe one day wouldn't hurt, I'm sure it would go by fast', the blonde thought positively. "But Yuu can handle one day without me." Mika nodded, "okay, I'm in."

"Seriously?!" Meka's eyes perked up as his smile tried its hardest to smile. "Thank you Mika."

"But only on one condition." Mika's peppy attitude was replaced with a darken expression. "Don't touch my Yuu-chan."

"Of course! Never!" Meka agreed with the blonde's rules, "I won't even smell him!" It's not like the brunette even wanted too, he's not interested in relationships as couples, just friendships.

Mika sighed in relief, "good." He got up from his spot and walked over to the sleeping figure. The brunette stayed put as he watched Mika bend over and kissed the raven. He heard him mutter something like 'I love you' or 'I'll miss you'. He came back over and got back into position. "Okay, let's do this."

"Copy my movements." Meka ordered as he pressed his head against his mirror where the burgundy liquid was still in place.

Mika followed in suit after him.

The brunette placed his hand on the glass and watched the blonde do the same. He smiled, "now we both have to say 'I'll be your friend' five times in unison."

"I'll be your friend. I'll be your friend. I'll be your friend. I'll be your friend. I'll be your friend.-"

"I'll be your friend. I'll be your friend. I'll be your friend. I'll be your friend. I'll be your friend.-"

Mika and Meka feel their spirits leave their body and switch into the others. The interaction makes both boys fall to the ground from the harsh gravity throw at them. 

Mika blinked after a minute and pressed a hand to his head, "that didn't feel good." He glanced around the room that was covered in what looked like a science room. The boy did say he was a witch so the room made since.

Meka opened his eyes and looked into the reflection of his old self, "I'm...free..." He touched his face to feel the blondes face, "it feels amazing!"

Mika smiled at the excitement from the other boy. "Just remember, it's only for a day okay."

Meka nodded, "of course." 

"Well it's getting late, you should probably get to bed."

"Okay!" 

Mika felt his jealousy began to stir, "b-but where will you sleep?" He felt his left eye twitch, "my baby is under the covers and he's naked." 

"Why is he nude?" Meka asked fearfully, not wanting to look back to see the raven in all of his glory. 

The brunette blushed at his question and turned his gaze away from the blonde. "We...were celebrating-never mind that. Just go downstairs and sleep on the couch, it's comfortable, trust me." 

"Okay." 

"How do I hang up on you?" Mika asked, sounding very puzzled.

"What?"

"Like this portal thing...how do I turn it off?" The brunette rubbed his neck as he searched for an off button. 

Meka laughed at his confusion, "it's not a phone Mika, "since you're in my body you must possess my powers. Just say goodbye and the liquid should fade away." The blonde suddenly remembered, "the small bowl beside you, don't lose it! That's the only way for us to talk again, you need to put it on the mirror to reach me." 

"That seems easy." Mika smiled at himself through the mirror. "Goodnight Meka."

"Goodnight Mika."

\------------------

"What the hell Mika?!" A voice shouted from above Meka.

"H-Huh?" The blonde opened his eyes slowly to show the one boy that was also in Mika's bed. He stared down at Meka with a cocked eyebrow and an unamused frown. He didn't realize how good looking his boyfriend was, especially with his huge emerald eyes. His pouty face with red tinted cheeks was also adorable.

"You left me upstairs just to come take a nap down here on the couch?" Yuu sounded very hurt from Mika's actions, "you jerk." 

The blonde stretched his arms and yawned while the raven tapped his shoe impatiently. Meka laughed at the little tantrum Mika's boyfriend was making. "You're like a kid."

"Am not!" Yuu pouted and crossed his arms, turning his back toward him. "You're the kid."

"That's something a kid would say." Meka teased, enjoying the not so thick tension he always had in his world. "It's okay Yuu, it's cute."

"I'm cute you say?" The raven sat at the end of the couch, next to the witch he assumed was his boyfriend. "How about we skip school and celebrate more?" Yuu spoke sweetly as he inched closer to the blonde's side. He was hovering over him with a huge smirk plastered on his face. "Let's call in."

Meka blushed at the close contact, "w-w-we don't want to waste a day of school!" He quickly snuck out of Yuu's hold and got up, "anyway, schools great."

"Since when?!" Yuu sulked, "don't make me go!"


	2. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cuts are pretty short sorry and don't get triggered by grammar ;-;

Mika blinked at the huge lock that was placed on the front door..."Am I locked inside?" He tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge, "the hell?"

The brunette walked over to the home phone and began dialing his own phone. He held the cordless phone up to his ear. Mika tapped his fingers against the peach colored wall till the sound of someone picking up was heard.

"Hello?" The voice greeted.

"Hey Meka how do I open your front door?" His eyes scanned the small walkway where the kitchen, living room, and stairway to upstairs cut off. "I know there's a key involved, I just need to find it."

"Wrong number." The man groaned and hung up immediately, not giving one fuck about Mika's problem.

Mika looked at the phone and sighed, "that's right...wrong dimension." He hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, there was no sign of a parent or guardian. "Is he here by himself?" The brunette glanced at the kitchen table and felt his stomach grumble. He held his tummy, blushing at his hunger crying for food. "I wish I could have pancakes." He turned around after he heard a jingle come from the cabinets. Mika made his way over to the stove and opened the small door above it. In a heartbeat he found a gold key in plain view. A smile came across his face, "there you are." 

Grabbing the key, Mika turned back around to where he was facing the table to see something unusual. There was a plate of pancake bites with bananas and peanut butter wrapped inside. 

"Huh?" He glanced at the doorway and then toward the basement door. "Hellooooooo? Mom? Dad?" When he got silence as a response he took the breakfast off the table and began walking toward the door. 

\------------------

"Mika! Stop playing!" Yuu huffed angrily as he placed his hands on his hips. "Give me my goodbye kiss so I can head to freaking zoology because you're goody ass wouldn't ditch." The raven closed his eyes and leaned forward with lips puckered.

Meka fearing for his life, inching his face away from the other boy. "I-I think it's against the school rules..." He could feel his heart pound like a ticking bomb, he never had anyone try so desperately to kiss him. "I think I'm sick."

One emerald eye opened, "when do you care about school rules when it comes to kissing?" He opened his eyes and scoffed at his sad excuse. Yuu turned on his heel so his back faced the blonde. "Fine, be a little bitch, I don't care." The raven was pissed, Meka could tell by the imaginary steam forming above his head. Yuu marched away from his boyfriend and left him alone in the hallway. 

'How is that guy attractive? His mouth is filled with foul language.' Meka nodded in agreement with his thoughts and walked off to his first class. "Wait," he stopped taking another step forward, "where at I suppose to go?!"

The blonde glanced around the hallway, everybody must've went to class. He was about to smack himself in the face for being so foolish and not asking Mika his schedule. "I had this all planned out and I forget the most important topic!"

"Nyaaa, what's the topic?" Meka felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck as brown hair cover his face with a fruity shampoo smell. He gulped when the girl giggled against the back of his head, "don't get flustered, it's just Akane. Hehe, you probably thought it was Yuu." Her voice was as smooth as warm honey, it made the blonde blush even more.

"Akane," Meka moved away from her touch and stood in front of her. "Do you know where my class is?" 

"The years almost over how could you not know where your class is?"

Meka shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say.

Akane wiggles her finger, "tsk, it's room 210." Her brown orbs stared into his own with a hint of curiosity, "are you okay? You seem...awkward."

"I'm totally fine." He held a hand up to her and smiled brightly like Mika did when they made their deal. "I'm just a little out of it."

She shrugged the thought off and began walking away from the blonde, "if you say so." Akane started humming a small tune as Meka watched her walk away.

\------------------

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" He kicked the door angrily and tossed the gold key on the ground. It landed at least a feet away from the finished plate of pancake bites Mika finished off. "Why won't you open?!" 

Mika walked over to the window for a sign of another human being. He could only see trees crowding together from over a mile away. "Looks like Meka isn't going to school today, I'm sure he wouldn't get angry." He looked around at the quiet house and scratched the back of his head. "Well what should I do?" 

\------------------

"Yuu get off." The blonde whispered, not wanting to get caught behind the school with the raven clinging to him. Yuu's arms were wrapped around his neck as he sat on the blonde lap, laying his head against the witches cheek. He spent the whole day hiding from Yuu that he barely communicated with anyone else, what a wasted day. 

"No! You're being distant!" He muttered back, snuggling his head even closer to his now red tinted skin. "You always run over to me whenever you see me, but today you're totally different." Yuu pressed a kiss to the others cheek, feeling the skin against his lips heat up immediately. 

'He's kissing me! He's kissing me!' The blonde screamed to himself, turning bright red. "H-Hey," Meka pushed Yuu a few millimeters away to get his lips off him. "Can I call you later? I'll explain why I've been so weird I swear! I need to get home."

Yuu tsked, "gotta go home?" The raven stayed in his spot on his lap and raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, I like sitting on your lap Mika." He began wiggling his hips around as he brought his lips to Mika's. "Why don't relieve stress," he cooed flirtatiously.

Meka felt something under the raven began to feel funny, he didn't like it one bit. 'What does Mika see in this creep?!' He didn't see an opportunity to escape his lips so the raven got the chance to kiss the blonde. He got big eyed when he felt his first kiss be taken from some perverted boy. Yuu's lips felt soft against his, he thought it would be rough and sloppy.

Yuu smiled through the kiss and pulled away only a few seconds later. "Mm, that's all I wanted all day!" He got off the stunned blonde and dusted himself off. "I just wanted an innocent kiss."

Meka got off the ground and simply ran away. 

\----------------

Mika opened his eyes slowly and yawned into his palm, "what time is it?" He looked at a clock hanging above Meeks's bed. It was 8, which means he should be home. 

The brunette walked over to the mirror and took the small bowl in his hand. He cringed at the nauseating aroma that came from the brush. He held it in his hand and painted the mirror with the red substance. He watched as the mirror began to dissolve into his very own bedroom. Meka was sitting on his bed with a stern look on his face.

"Meka? Are you okay?" Mika asked from the other side of the mirror.

Meka looked up in surprise, "you remembered?"

"I sure did!" 

"That's good..."

Mika tilted his head, "what's wrong? Did you not enjoy your day?"

"I didn't even get to meet anyone except for Akane and Yuu." Meka quietly glanced over at the others nightstand where there was a frame covered picture of Yuu at some festival. "I spent the whole day dodging Yuu's advantages." His eyes stayed focus on his lips, 'very soft lips.' 

"I'm sorry..." Mika apologized even though he couldn't control it. "I'll let you be me another time, maybe when Yuu's sick."

"Why would you date someone like him?" 'He's so sexual and rude, it's unsettling.' The blonde wanted to admit, but left out. "You two just seem completely different." 

"Well...it started when this freshmen girl from my foods class asked me out about a year ago. Yuu was extremely jealous about this, but I didn't know why."

==================================

"You've been super cranky lately," Mika had to comment on before he took another step into the empty classroom. He was annoyed by the raven's current attitude toward him since the other day. "I'm surprised you wanted to talk to me privately since you've been ignoring me lately." His sapphire orbs glared into Yuu's face, "I'm not stepping foot in that classroom till you tell me why you've been acting like a hostile person."

Yuu, who had the front door wide open for the blonde, wouldn't meet his gaze. He kept his eyes on the ground as he waited for Mika to get inside. "I'll explain everything..." Yuu closed his eyes fearfully and thrusted a finger inside the room, "-will you just get into the stupid classroom?!"

"Yeah, that proving my point." Mika rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, he walked into the classroom hoping for an answer. "You better have a good excuse for acting like this." When Mika was fully in the classroom he heard a door close behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see he was the only one inside. "Huh?-Eh!-Yuu!" The blonde marched over to the door and heard it lock before he could touch the knob. He raised his head up to the small rectangular window on the front door. "What the hell Yuu?! Unlock this door right now!"

Emerald eyes drifted upward to stare into angry sapphire ones. "No."

"How did you even get the custodians key?!" Mika demanded to know.

"I stole it from the teacher while he was at lunch."

"That's where you ran off to!" Mika growled, "you can get suspended for stealing a teachers keys you idiot!"

"Shut up!" The raven broke the eye contact to look back down at the ground. "Just shut up."

"Let me guess, you're pissed at me for only God knows what and you're going to frame me with the keys?" Mika knew his best friend wouldn't do that, but it just came up. He was pissed off that the raven held him captive in an empty classroom. "...Why am I here?"

"I just...need to talk." Yuu's voice cracked slightly, he hid half his face from the window. "Alone."

"Splendid." Mika mimicked the voice Yuus been using for the past few days. He walked over to the first empty desk in the front row and plopped down. He placed his hands on the surface and urged the raven to continue. "Well you got my full attention, go ahead."

"...It's about...the girl that asked you out on Wednesday." Yuu felt himself begin to shake as he kept his eyes on the clean hallway ground. 

"Nagumi?" Mika nodded, "what about her?"

"Did...you say yes?" 

"That's none of your business!" Mika slammed his hands onto the desk creating a loud thud. The blonde blinked at his angry outburst and sighed. "I haven't given her an answer." He slumped back in his seat, "why?"

"......." Yuu bit his lip harshly, his hands gripped the doorknob. He could feel his lips quiver the words out, but no words came out. "...I...ou.."

'The hell does that mean?' Mika got up from his seat and walked over to the door, "oi Yuu? Did you hear me?" He stuck his face in front of the small window to see only Yuu's spiky hair. His patients were running slim since Yuu started ignoring him. "Hey? I don't got all day-."

"I love you." Yuu cried quietly through the door. His eyes widen when the words finally came out, he felt his mouth gape open in shock. "I love you!" It came out louder and even smoother than before. "I love you! I love you!"

The blonde stood there dumbfounded, "huh?" His eyes met a pair of emerald eyes overflowed with tears. "Wait, what's happening?"

"I love you." Yuu felt a tear run down his cheek as he kept talking. "I've loved you since middle school...and seeing Nagumi so easily confess to you...just made me..." The raven glanced at the blonde to see him still having his eyes on him. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he shut his eyes and pressed his face closer to the door. "I love you. I love you. I love you." 

"Yuu-chan...I..." Mika tried to speak, but was cut off again.

"I love you so much, and seeing some girl who doesn't even know anything about you, just goes up and confesses." He held his head up so Mika could see his whole face, "it's not fair, I love you. I love your smile. I love those beautiful sapphire eyes. I love your playfulness. I love everything about you!"

Mika couldn't take it anymore he grabbed the knob and began shaking it, "open the door Yuu."

"She only knew you this year, she doesn't know what you've been through, what makes her special?" Yuu pressed a hand over his heart, "but what makes me so deserving of you?" He shook his head and weakly laughed, "I don't. She deserves praise for coming right up to you and telling you face to face." Yuu glanced at their surrounding where he had to wait till everyone was gone and the halls were empty. "I'm just a wuss who was too scared to tell you." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and laughed some more. "I guess you could say she has more balls than me, if she actually has some that might be scary though."

"Yuu-chan," the blonde called him with the affectionate nickname. He pulled the door more, earning a click noise that signaled it was locked. "Open the door."

"I love you."

"Open it," Mika demanded.

Yuu shook his head in disapproval, "I can't." He shyly smiled up to the desperate blonde, begging to get outside the door. "I'm too scared."

"Yuu, we can talk about this face to face if you just unlock the door." Mika kept his hand on the knob, "have some faith."

For the third time Yuu shook his head and stepped away from the door. "I'm going to slide the key under the door and you can unlock yourself." He dug in his pocket and pulled out the key he used to trap the blonde in there. "Just know that I love you."

"Yuu. Stay here." Mika tried to sound demanding, but actually pleaded. 

"If you love me," Yuu came back in front of the window. "Meet me at the park at midnight." The raven gave one last nod to the blonde, "I love you Mika." He backed up and quickly placed the key on the ground near the crack. "You'll have to bend down and reach for it."

The blonde got to the ground and reached for the key immediately, getting back up to unlock the door. He opened it fast enough to see Yuu already ran away.

"YUU-CHAN!"

==================================

"I searched the whole school for him, but he must've ran straight home." Mika smiled downward as he remembered the scene like a sweet memory. "I fell in love with him instantly, I didn't know he fell for me also."

"So what did you do?" Meka asked, "did you go meet him at the park?"

"Sure I did." The brunette scratched his cheek and gave Meka a sheepish grin, "I bought flowers before I met him there...haha." Mika sighed happily, "I'm so lucky he chose me over all his friends that wanted to date him, like Shinoa and Shiho."

"Eh?! There's more people that like him?!" Meka seemed surprised by that.

"He's wanted by almost everyone." The blonde felt his eyebrow move on its own, "that's why I gotta stay alert at all times. I have to make sure no one tries anything with him."

\----------------


End file.
